Leara & Law in the First Year
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: Trafalgar D. Law, didn't know that when he died he'd be reborn, let alone be a girl. Or that her best friend would be just as broken as he used to be. Armed with his old lives powers, in the world with magic, many other reborn pirates. Fem!Harry. Luffy is reborn as a girl, but who? Ace and Sabo are twins. And the 'Boy-Who-Lived' is a jerk. WBWL. Read and Review!
1. An Interesting Start

**A/N: Got this idea from a dream and had to share it with the world, will continue if well liked!**

 **Disclaimer: I, Kitty Katrona do not own Harry Potter or One Piece, just my versions of the characters!**

* * *

"Hurry! We're Gonna miss the train!", yelled a girl, running through Kings Cross Station, with another girl following close behind her.

"No Shit, Leara!", yelled the other girl, who is carrying a white furred bundle on her back.

They continue running until they get to the the barrier pillar, and they run through it full bore, and see the train about to take off out of the station.

The second girl growls under her breath, chasing the train and says, "Room" and a spherical energy surrounds, both the girls, and the end car of the train, and with a swift hand gesture, both girls are on the end of the train, as the train moves out of station, a pink haired man comes running behind the train, yelling at them, "MONKEY D. LEARA, TRAFALGER D. LAW! WHEN YOU COME HOME, YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED!"

The girl, Law, flipped him the finger, and said,"Then we won't be home for Christmas, Smoker-ya." And at that point they were out of sight. Leara is laughing heartily, as she stands up and head into the train, followed by Law, and the white furred bundle, which uncurls itself, and reveals a polar bear, in a orange jumpsuit.

"Well, that was an adventure. Good thing we have Self-Shrinking Trunks, or we would have never made it on time. Ne~ Law?", Said Leara, her long black hair flowing freely beneath her straw hat. "Correct, Mugiwara-ya.", Law replied, looking at her with her shaded eyes, under her white fuzzy black spotted hat, which hid most of her short black hair.

As they walked into the train, they find a pair of red headed twins, looking in a box, held by a black boy, who looked the same age as them, Leara ran over to them and tapped the left red head on the shoulder, and gave a closed eye smile, and asked, "Whatcha Doin'?" while rocking back and forth on her heels. Law walking slowly up to the group, face palms, and the polar bear sighs, shacking his head.

The red head looks up at the girl who startled him, and says, "Looking at a tarantula, My friend Lee," he points to the black kid, "Found it over the summer, names Fred by the way, What's yours?" "Leara, nice to meetcha! Know any good pranksters at the school? I want to meet anyone with a good pranking record."

The other red head looks at her, and smirks, but Law seems to think it's a little forced, after he looks at her, and the polar bear, and then he speaks, "Follow me, we have a compartment over there, we can tell you all about the current greatest pranksters at Hogwarts. Names George, by the way."

And with that, Leara, drags Law behind her towards the boys compartment and the polar bear follows. In the compartment, a trunk is open, showing a bunch of product looking like things, Fred and George, put there arms around Lee, and say, after the door is closed, "We would like to humbly introduce our selves, Fred and George Weasley, with our friendly ally Lee Jordan, and we are the lead pranksters at Hogwarts, since the time of the Marauders!"

Leara looks at them with stars in her eyes, and then says, "Then I should properly introduce myself, I'm Monkey D. Leara, Captain of the Dusk's Dawn, and this is my First Mate, Trafalger D. Law, and our navigator, Bepo." Law waves her hand, and Bepo bows and says, "Hello" Which causes all of the boys to jump up in the air there faces full of shock, "You Can TALK!?" They yelled, hugging each other in fright.

"S-Sorry!", Bepo says, bowing his head, Leara laughs and pats him on the shoulder, and then says, "So, can we get in on any pranks you have recently planned? We always pull pranks on the other crews we sail with occasionally, Pops, and Smoker-ji, especially, Shishishi" She laughed into her hand, remembering Smoker's face from earlier.

Fred sort of paled at the names 'Pops and Smoker-ji', and then asked, "Sail? Like as in ships?" Leara Nods, then says, "We're Pirates, not like the cruel ones, but the ones that look for adventures, Pops is named Shirohige, or Whitebeard, even though he's no that old and he doesn't have a beard, and Smoker-ji is a freelance mercenary, but we are on good terms with him, he helped us get our things for school, and get to the train station, even though we pranked him as soon as we got out of the car, Shishishi!"

Fred and George seemed to pale at this, but then perked up at the prank, "What did you do to him?" "Dyed his hair and clothes pink, with yellow poka-dots, he chased us all the way through station, we almost missed the train cause of that. It totally made him lose his intimidation factor. Shishishi, right Law?" "Hmph, right, it was very amusing to see him chase us, but we were lucky that we were in a public place, or we would have been caught by him, remember, his 'Ability'", Law replied, sitting down on the bench seat, watching the Weasley twin's reactions to her sister in all but blood, in that, they were cousins.

Leara paled at that and laughed nervously, "Yeah, good point, Law. *Shudder*" And she sat down next to her. The twins looked at each other, and then nodded, and said, "Well, we'll leave Lee to tell you about some of our other pranks." "And we'll be right back with our other friends", finished Fred, leaving out of the compartment, followed right by his brother.

* * *

~With the Twins~

"Ace, I'm not dreaming am I?", George says, looking at his brother as they headed down the hall in the train, towards another car. "If you are, than do am I Sabo, That had to be Luffy, and another Pirate from our era.", replied Fred, following his brother. "Yeah, Trafalger D. Water Law, that girl looks just like her, and he, as he was a guy back then, had a Polar Bear, named Bepo, that was his navigator, He had made a Alliance with Luffy back in the day, in the end, they became friends, after Luffy risked his life for him, remember I told you about the 'Dressrosa Incident'?", George stated, and Fred snorted in response.

"More of a mini war, like every thing Luffy got into back in our era.", Fred said, smiling with a nostalgic look on his face. "Heh, yeah, but that's our Luffy, always saving the day, even though he was never a hero, he made sure everyone knew that. Hehehe", said George, putting his arms behind his head, as they opened a door to a compartment, that as soon as they walked in, the silencing charm around the door to burst, and the yelling of two fighters was heard to them, the green haired one was pulling out his swords, and the blonde was getting ready to kick, when a girl with long orange hair hits them both upside the head.

"Zoro, Sanji, Knock it off!", she yelled, as she said that, she saw the twins enter and said, "Oh, Hi Ace, Sabo, what's up?" A blue haired girl behind her looked up from her book, and nodded her head at them, and went back to her book, and a boy with really curly hair and a long nose was building something with a boy with bright blue hair, while a tall boy with an afro, had stopped playing his violin, to hear what the boys had to say.

"Nami, everyone, we think we just found Luffy.", Said Fred, smiling brightly, a winning 'D.' grin. And there response was immediate. "NANI!", they all yelled, eyes wide, and they all smiled, looking at each other smiling, thinking of there lovable captain. "Well, where is he?", Nami asked, getting in Fred's face, he backed away, and said, "Well, 'he' is a 'she', and she is back in our compartment with Lee, and her friend, Trafalgar D. Law, also a girl, and a talking Polar bear named Bepo, buuuut...", Said George, said, stopping them from charging to the other compartment. "I would wait until we let her get sorted, I'm not sure if she remembers you guys or not, but she did mention some interesting names...", said Fred, also keeping them from charging out, ignoring the glares he was getting from the entire compartment.

"Why wouldn't he, I mean she, not remember us?", said Nami, glaring at them, Zoro, Sanji, and all the others nodded. "I don't know, but she does have a new crew, she said she was a pirate, that went out on adventures, and sometimes sailed with Smoker, and Shirohige, or 'Pops' as she called him.", said George, crossing his arms, and looking down at the ground in thought, and then says, "I didn't here either of them mention their parents either, so, I really think before we bombard them with questions and demand answers, we should try to get to know this new version of her, Monkey D. Leara. So, we'll bring two of you with us, and we can go from there." "Anybody, but Sanji.", Fred adds, looking at him, just daring him to try.

Sanji got the message, and sat back down. Zoro and the curly haired long nosed one, looked at each other, and got up, and headed out of the compartment, closing the door behind them, as another silencing ward was put in place.

And with that they head back to the original compartment.

* * *

As they all entered the new compartment, Law was leaning against Bepo, and watching Leara, who was playing with some of the things in the trunk that had the twins merchandise in it, that Lee let her touch. She looked up saw the twins, and there friends, and smiled a big 'D.' worthy smile, Law looked up, her eyes widened a bit, but only Zoro noticed. Leara got up, dusted her pants off, and held out her hand and said, "Hi! I'm Monkey D. Leara, Miss-I-Don't-Get-Enough-Sleep, is Trafalgar D. Law, and Mister-Fluffy-Bear is Bepo, What's you names?" "Roronoa Zoro, the curly haired long nose is Sogeking Usopp, last names first, same with you?", said Zoro, shaking her hand, She smiled and nodded.

"So, do you like pranks?", Leara asked, looking at them with unholy glee, Zoro gulped, and Usopp, nodded, and said, "I, the great Usopp, have even out pranked the Maruaders!" Leara looked at him and laughed, and said, "Really?, but aren't you a little young to have?" He deflated, and sat down, then stated, "Yeah...But I do know a lot of good pranks!" "Oh! Do tell! Do tell!", Leara said, jumping up and down. Zoro, meanwhile, was watching Law, who looked up at him, and smiled a closed eye smile, and held a finger up to her lips. Zoro looked at her with surprise, and nodded, getting the message.

* * *

After they got of the train, Bepo, followed the Zoro, and the others, since he was technically a familiar, and couldn't go with Law, until later. Once he got in a carriage, He looked at Nami, and said, "I'm Sorry..." Nami looked taken aback, and asked why. "Because, I'm the navigator on Leara's crew, since she doesn't remember her old crew, or life, though Law thinks differently...", He replied, looking down at his feet. Nami and the others look taken aback, Luffy didn't remember them, but...

"You say Law says differently... Why?", asked Zoro, looking at the bear sharply, Bepo, curled up into himself, and said, "Law says she remembers, but chooses to forget, because it's just to much like a dream, before Law came into her life, she was broken, she had not known what it felt like to be loved, and...and, she still has scars from those...things, that called themselves her family", Bepo growled out the last part, looking at his paws with rage in his eyes.

The Mugiwara crew looked at the bear with shock in their eyes, Luffy, their Luffy, had been, ABUSED! Rage waved off of them in currents, it was a good thing Ace/Fred and Sabo/George, were in a different cart, or the carriage would have bursted into flames. "We would like to talk to Law tomorrow, we don't have classes till the day after tomorrow, so, after breakfast, Zoro and Usopp, will bring you to meet us. Okay?" Bepo nodded, and looked up with a determined look on his fluffy face, which through Nami and the blue haired girl into an 'awwww' session, which even Sanji had to admit he was cute.

* * *

Once they got to the school, Bepo followed the others, and sat next to the door, on the outside, waiting for Law and Leara. After a couple of minutes, the first years came into the entrance hall, lead by a stern looking lady, as soon as Bepo saw Law, he ran over to her, startling the other students, and the stern lady, who pulled out her wand, and pointed it at him, but lowered it as she saw him stand next to the girls with the odd hats, who smiled brightly, she then gave them the basic speech, before going back in the great hall to prepare.

A auburn haired boy spoke up as soon as she was gone, "Where in the bloody hell did you find _That_ thing?" "This here is Bepo, he's a Polar Bear, Duh!", Leara said, hand on her hips, glaring at the boy. "Hey! You should respect you betters! Or are you to stupid to not recognize the Boy-Who-Lived. The one who defeated You-Know-Who!?", the boy said, his chubby visage tried to convey his superiority, but... "Who?", Leara said, cleaning out her ear with her pinky, showing her amount of caring, which is none.

"Me! Alexander Potter! I defeated You-Know-Who! So You owe me your life! So Respect ME!", said the boy, Alex, while Leara said, "*tch* You mean MoldyShorts? The idiot of a 'Dark Lord'? Like he was that much of a threat, if you were able to defeat him." Alex looked pissed, lifted his fists as if to punch her, and then a red haired boy next to him whispered something in his ear, which got him to lower his fists, and smirk, then say with a smug voice, just as the door opened again, "You must be a Mud-Blood than, If you don't understand my greatness."

The Stern Lady, Professor McGonagall, looked at him and gasped, which caused him to turn around quickly, and his eyes to widen. "MISTER POTTER! H-How DARE YOU!? 10 points from whatever house you are sorted into, and I will be talking with both of your parents! Everyone else, follow me into the hall, we are ready to begin your sorting.", and with that she turned around, and lead them into the hall.

A girl was whispering how the ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky, and the hall was illuminated by the candles charmed to always be lit as long as there was some one in the hall, unless turned off specifically.

As they were lead in front of the school, Prof. McGonagall, brought out a chair, and a hat, which then proceeded to sing, much to Law, Leara, and Bepo's surprise, they clapped at the end, and watched as the there fellow first years were sorted, the girl from earlier went to Ravenclaw, and then came, "Monkey D. Leara"

Leara went up to the stage and sat down on the stool, and the hat sat on her head for a bit before it shouted, " **Hufflepuff!** ", Which she went over to the table, and Bepo followed her, and sat down next to her, much to the other students surprise, Usopp, shook her hand and welcomed her to the House.

After a few more, Potter, Alexander was sorted into Gryffindor, then a few more students were sorted, but after Alex, Law noticed, a few of the teachers had leaned forward, but then looked back, shocked like the next name was not what they had expected, Law grinned, and thought, _'Bingo'_. Then her name was called, she went up to the stage, and the hat was placed on her head, and a voice appeared in her head, _"Well, well... Another reborn pirate of the lost ages! What a brilliant mind you have, almost no fear, quite ambitious, but Loyalty is your strongest, especially to your new captain! Better be_... **Hufflepuff!** "

She then got up from the chair, handed the hat to the Prof. and went to sit next to Leara and Bepo, nodding to Usopp, and the other students who welcomed her to the house. The red head from earlier was Weasley Ronald, and was sorted into Gryffindor, by the looks of the twins, they weren't to happy with there brother, having heard what he had said to Leara.

The last student sorted went to Slytherin, and then the oldest looking member of the Head table, stood up from his thrown like chair, and said some really strange words, before food appeared in front of them. Leara stared wide eyed, before dishing her self up a large helping, but eating with good manners, unlike Ronald, at the Gryffindor table, which they could here his horrid mannerisms from there table. Usopp, eyed Leara with wide eyes, as if not believing she could eat with such manners.

After they had eaten, and dessert had come and gone, the Headmaster stood once more, Dumbledore words made Law cringe, as he stated it like they had been horses, she looked over at Leara, who had a blank face, which was not good. Then he mentioned the Forbidden Forest, and the Third Floor Corridor, and a smirk appeared on Leara's face, she looked over at Law, who matched her smirk, They knew what they would be doing this year. Usopp watched all this with interest, it reminded him of Luffy and Zoro, they understood each other with just a look.

Then he dismissed them, Leara and Law helped another housemate, Neville Longbottom, catch his rogue toad, Trevor, and followed the Prefects, and they went towards the dungeons, and the Prefects told them about how their house dorms were near the kitchens. And they lead them to a wall full of large barrels, and they said the password, "Flora Fauna." and told the first years that if a person said the wrong password, a large bucket of slime would dump on them and cover them with its insides.

As they climbed in to the barrel, Leara and Law helped Neville again, and once they got in, one of the teachers from the Head Table was there. "I'll take it from here Prefects. Welcome First Years, I'm Pomona Sprout, your Head of House, and I am also the Herbology Teacher, if you have any questions just ask me, I'm almost always available, we don't have classes tomorrow, so you can sleep in, and the schedule for meals will be posted on the community bill board, which is in this common room," she said pointing to the large board on the wall next to the fire place, the fire blaring, and warmed the large room, with yellow balanced with earthy tones, plants decorated the room, and sofa's, pillows, chairs, and tables, are spread out artfully.

"So, since we are situated beneath the great hall, students can each have there own room, but in later years, or if your siblings and such, you can room with others, just talk to me about it, and I can help you with the magic to combine rooms, girls dorms are on the left of the common room, boys on the right. That's about it, any questions?"

Leara looked at Law and raised her hand, and asked, "Is it possible to charm our rooms to feel like we are on a ship?" The Professor looked a little taken back at that question. But she put her hand up to her chin in thought, and she responded, "I'm not sure, but anything is possible... But why?" "Me and Law live on a ship, along with our familiars, so we aren't really comfortable sleeping on land, and we always sleep in the same room and all...", Leara stated, looking at her feet, then at Law, then back at Their Head of House.

"Well then, I'll see what I can do, for now, can you sleep one night in the same room, without enchantments?", She asks, as the other students head to there rooms.

"Yeah, probably.," Leara says, grabbing Law's hand, and dragging her towards their rooms, "Let's go Law."

* * *

 **A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written, and it turned out good in my opinion, so please tell me what you think, even if it's just Flames!**


	2. How She Came to Be

**A/N: Welcome back! Today we have the long explanation of Leara's Life, which may or may not be a two parter, Depends on length.**

 **Also I would like to apologize for my lack of updates. My laptop is being a Bitch and a Half to work with, it runs to slow to actually do anything fruitful in typing, which slows down my updates, also I'm Severely ADHD, I jump from one thing to another which includes what I'm reading, what I'm thinking, what video game I'm playing, and what I'm motivated to write about. I have at least a hundred different fanfic ideas go though my mind in a day, and it still jumps around like a squirrel on crack. So please bear with me. I'll update when I can, off my tablet if I have to. I will update. Only two of my stories are on haitus. Those are My Devil-ish Problems and It's Called Irony, those are it. Everything else it just slow updates. Anyways, Onto the Disclaimer!**

 **Leara: Kitty Katrina does not own One Piece, or Harry Potter, she does however own her original ideas.**

* * *

After a full night of sleep, Leara and Law slowly made their way to the Great Hall the next morning. Law being carried on Bepo's back. Still half asleep. Bepo leading the half asleep, but up walking Leara, to the Great Hall. Once they arrived Bepo put Law on the bench and helped her get her coffee. Leara slowly drank her coffee, after Bepo handed it to her.

Once Leara was more awake she started dishing up her own food, and making Law's plate and helping her eat. While still eating herself.

Ussop who was already up, watched in fascination as Leara helped Law, but also had her arm around her plate, protectively. Similar to how the crew used to against her. Making his blood boil at the thought of what could of happened to make her like this.

Law more awake now after having many cups of straight black coffee. Started eating fruits and oatmeal with gusto. Also having her at! Around it protectively. Saddening Ussop even more.

Once Leara had eaten her fill, she looked at Law and asked, "Do you think the Ravenclaws would know where the Library is?" Law looked up from her food, nodded and like that, Leara was gone.

Law sighed, used to her obsession with all things readable, as Leara grabbed the bushy haired girl who they had sat with in their boat and dragged her out the hall after a upper year had given what was most likely directions to the Library.

Ussop was amazed at how fast Leara had gone off to go to the library of all places. Leara looked at him and smiled. He smiled slightly back still afraid of her from his past life. Once she was done eating, Law looked at Bepo, then Ussop and said, "Where do you plan on having this discussion?"

Ussop got up and said, "Follow me, the crew place is a special room on the seventh floor that Zoro of all people found last year." Law nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

 **~Meanwhile With Leara~**

"L-Leara, you don't have to pull my arm!", said the bushy haired girl from the hall, who was currently being pulled by Leara. Leara let go of her arm and looked down and apologized profusely. "Its alright Leara, anyways, we are almost to the library, so lets go find some good books!" "Alright Herm's!", Leara said jumping up and following her to the library, "Hermione, my name is Hermione!"

"But you're my friend, so I've got to give you a nickname!", Leara said, running up ahead of Hermione, seeing the library, but not the look on Hermione's face of shear happiness and surprise at having a friend so soon. But she shook it off in the view of the library! It was huge! "Let's get reading Leara!", Hermione said heading to the shelves with gusto, Leara right behind her.

* * *

 **~Back with Law, Bepo, and Ussop~**

Once they reached the portrait of a man trying to teach trolls to dance, Ussop paced back and forth, before a room appeared, which they entered, it look like they where on the Thousand Sunny again, Zoro was lifting weights, Sanji making snacks, Nami sitting reading a book, Fred and George working with Franky on something, Vivi leaning against the mast reading as well, and Brook was in the background playing his violin.

They all looked up as they entered. Law sighed sat down next to Bepo, using him as a back rest. And she spoke, "Since we have so much time I will tell you the full story of how I met Monkey D. Leara..."

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Six years ago, I was wondering around England with Smoker-ya, as my guardian, since my birth father was long gone and my mother died shortly after, I found him first, and we stuck together, I had wonder to a playground a ways away from the hotel we where staying at while our ship was being fixed up and we explored England looking form other possible reborns. When I saw a small child, who barely looked older then 3 years old, in raged old looking clothes, many sizes to big._

 _She looked like death had warmed over, I walked over to her, who at the time I didn't know her gender, and looked her in the eye's. It looked like the child had given up on life. They had bruises all over, her bones were easily visible up close. And she just looked at me, with her dead eyes. As if asking for me to end her misery._

 _It had been cloudy all day, and before I had noticed her, it had started to rain, so as I looked at this small child in the pouring rain, I slowly picked her up, as she flinched violently. And took her to my hotel. Smoker-ya was there. He looked at the bundle in my arms, and when we got her in the bath to warm her up, he say red as did I, she had many broken bones, she had "Freak" carved into her body in multiple places, and she had been violated in the worst way possible. Raped..._

* * *

At this point Law had to pause as everyone started breaking shit in anger, the room turned ship made targets and dummy's and the listeners destroyed them all. After a while they had called down enough to let Law continue, and she did...

* * *

 _Smoker-ya was pissed, and went and grabbed his camera for evidence, as I slowly cleaned her off, she gave off the air of complete compliance, but slowly she fell asleep in my arms. As I lifted her out, and put her in one of Smoker-ya's shirts, and she snuggled up to me when I tried to lay her down._

 _The next day she woke up, I woke when she stiffened in my arms, and I calmed her down, she look straight at me as her eyes widened, and said, "Torau..."_

 _I of course freaked out that the kid I saved knew that nickname, and then I knew that the kid I saved was Luffy, and I helped over come her problems with lots of therapy and medicine, that I did personally, and she stayed with me and Smoker-ya for the next year, but she never smiled, not once._

 _At that point, she told us the whole story, and the Dursley's had many hard ships after that. We sailed together, we introduced her to Shirohige again, but she has always seemed to repress any and all memories of being Luffy, but I know she remembers but she doesn't like to think about it at all._

"I'd give her sometime, and try to give her a chance, and get to know the new her. Leara has many differences from Luffy, so don't judge hernby her differences."

The others in the room looked at each other and nodded. And told Law that they would try.

Then Fred and George asked about the other reborns they had come across, and she smirked and said, "Have you met the Headmaster's Phoenix?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a rap! Please Leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
